This invention relates to improvements in shoe construction whereby an elasticized lower vamp opening is used in combination with a multi-adjustable and flexible closure assembly to secure the shoe.
Shoes with laces easily loosen, which reduces their tautness and greatly minimizes their effectiveness. Shoes using laces as fastening means require frequent retying in order to maintain a proper fit for the most comfort. This situation is always prevalent because the constant flexing of the foot or the minimal force exerted against the laces will cause them to loosen or slacken. Shoes using buckles or similar fastening devices offer only a limited tautness to the wearer's foot because of the fixed spacing of the holes in the strap for inserting the stud of the buckle to fasten the shoe. Generally, both laces and buckles require two hands to fasten the shoe.